Marrying Draco
by MiSs-SuRealiSt
Summary: You asked for a sequel? ur wish is my command! Anyway. Thsi continues from 10 ways to propose to Draco. If you havent read it. this one may be confusing. same characters same couplings. enjoy!
1. The invitations

It begins!!

So fun to write a sequel to story that was so popular. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews in my lost story. i hope they continue!!

By the way beware the fluff!!

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy." Draco purrs in my ear. I smile and role over and look into the calm gray eyes of my fiancé.

"Since when has it been Mr. Malfoy?" I ask stretching my arms above my head and smiling.

"Doesn't it have a good ring to it?" he asks kneeling on the bed excitedly,

"Oh and Mr. potter doesn't?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"Well "Mr. Potter" makes you sound like a librarian or train spotter." He says simply.

"Oh thanks." I say giving him a shove, before I knew it Draco topples backwards of the bed. "Oh Draco im so sorry."

No answer.

"Draco?" I ask again suddenly getting worried. Until I hear a quiet fit of giggles. I look over the bed and see Draco laying upside down and laughing into the floor. He looks up at me and smiles cheekily.

"Now that isn't a very nice way to treat your fiancé, is it?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. I rolled of the bad and landed more gracefully on the floor.

"You idiot I thought I'd really hurt you." I say kneeling in front of him and smiling.

"Ahh were you worried?" He coos.

"About you? No way." I say with a smirk and get up before I stand up all the way he grabs my hips and pulls me into his lap.

"You were worried." He says smirking.

"Only a little." I said measuring it with my fingers.

"Do you only love me a little bit?" He asks trying to look sad.

"No." I whisper. "I love you a lot."

"Thank you." he says kissing me softly. He pulls away softly and looks up. "Come on lazy bones. Time to get up. And I need breakfast wifey"

"Since when have I been the wife?" I ask crossing my arms across my chest.

"Since im more masculine." He says proudly. "Please. Pretty please."

"Make it yourself." I say getting up from his lap.

"But I cant make breakfast as well as you can." He whines leaning on the bed and giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Puppy eyes wont work." I say with my back to him. He sticks out his tongue and pulls a face. I turn and see the face.

"Why am I marrying you again?" I ask smirking.

He gets up and walks slowly towards me.

"Because im sexy. Smart. Great in bed.." he stops in front of me and wraps his hands around my waist. "And you love me."

"Not to mention. Arrogant and vain." I say smirking.

"I never said I didn't have flaws." He says smirking. "Now make me breakfast wenchie."

"Wenchie?" I ask looking down at him and smiling. He lets go of my waist and walks towards the door.

"Yeah, wenchie" He says giving my bum a quick pinch. "I wont ask twice."

"You never do." I add with a smile and walk into our kitchen.

"Have you fed Brian?" He shouts.

"I am not feeding that fly! Its bad enough you taught it to hum!" I yell.

"It was funny!" he yells.

"No it wasn't!" I yell back as accio a frying pan and eggs from the cupboard. All of a sudden I hear a high pitch hum of "I will survive."

"Your just humming that cause you dodged that fly spray!" I snap as I crack the eggs into the frying pan.

"So? What are the plans for today?" Draco asks as he shakes his wet hair like a shaggy dog.

"Getting you a hair cut?" I suggest jokily. He stands there opened mouthed at that remark making me laugh.

"Take that back." He says tossing his long blond hair away from his face.

"Err…no. You made me cook breakfast. And I had to put up with our pop star wannabe over there." I say pointing to Brian buzzing around the frying pan humming the WMCA.

"You said we should get a pet." He says with a shrug.

"By that I meant a cat." I suggest.

"I don't like cats there sneaky." He says.

"Dogs?"

"To happy."

"Hamsters?"

"To small."

"You'd have a lot in common with them then." I say with a wink.

"Oh you didn't dare." He says with a smirk.

"Oh I dare." I say turning back the frying pan. I feel his hands snake around my waist.

"You don't seem to mind."

"I know. I like small things. I think they're e cute." I tease whilst smirking.

"You used the C word." He says.

"Did I? Oh well. You are very cute." I tease.

"Take that back." He says firmly.

"Make me." I say pretending to prod the eggs with a knife. I suddenly feel Draco's hands under my shirt and he lightly traces his fingers over my abs. I try hard to hold in a chuckle but fail.

"Ticklish Harry?" He asks calmly.

"You know I am." I say chuckling.

"Hmm. Must've slipped my mind." He says moving his damp hands over my belly button.

"Stop." I say.

"Take it back." He whispers into my ear and kissing the side of my neck.

"Fine I take it back." I say smiling.

"Good." He whispers. "And that is why im the husband and you're the wife."

"What?" I ask.

"I get you to do whatever I want." He says chuckling.

"Sexist bastard." I mutter under my breath.

"Sexy wench." I hear Draco whisper.

I look at him shaking his damp hair.

"Use a drying spell!" I say.

"No, this makes me much more sexy." He says flicking his damp fringe out his eyes. I couldn't help but agree.

"So what are the plans today?" He asks pulling a white shirt over his pale chest that was slightly see-through. Perfect.

"We need the invitations sorted." I say spooning the food onto plates.

"I thought we were doing them cyberly?" He asks.

"On the internet? No. I don't want them to get it wrong." I say passing a plate to Draco.

"And you wonder why you're the wife." He says in a girly voice. I watch as he examines the food and puts a handkerchief over his shirt. Which makes me laugh.

"What?" He asks. I motion to what he just did and he pouts.

"So im camp? That does not make me the wife." He says eating his food.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because your still the one that cooks the food, and does the cleaning." He says simply.

"You could do the cleaning." I say with a pout.

"Oh but you do it so well." He says cheekily.

"Ok then, what do you do that's so manly?" I ask. He sits there and thinks.

"I do the mechanics." He suggests.

"No you don't!" I protest. "You refused to go near the bike because you didn't want to get dirty!"

"I handed you that screwdriver." He says simply.

"It was a spanner!" I say half laughing.

"Same thing." He snaps.

After breakfast we both made our way to the publishes to order out invitations.

"She's been tangoed." Draco mutters under his breath as we wait in the queue.

"Shhh." I say smirking.

"And she looks like a man in drag." He whispers.

"Shhh." I say giggling.

A woman in front of us turns around and glares and then gives us a dirty look.

"What her problem? She never seen a gay couple before." He says a little to loudly and we hear her cough uncomfortably.

"You're embarrassing yourself Draco." I add with a smile.

"I know. Fun isn't it?" He asks and I shake my head with a chuckle.

"Hello may I help?" a middle age woman behind a counter asks..

"Hello we'd like these invitations made up and have out guests names printed on them." I say handing over the invitation design and the guest list.

"Good taste did your fiancé pick it?" She asks friendlily.

"No I have better taste." Draco says broadly.

"Oh your not the best man?" She asks.

"No he's my fiancé." I say happily.

"Yes I am." Draco says rudely. "When will you have the invites done by?"

"Well hopeful by the end of the week." She says cheerfully.

"Thank you I'll leave the…" I begin.

"Why do we leave a deposit?" Draco interrupts.

"So if you don't collect your order we will have money to replace our time." She says happily.

"And we'll get that back?" He asks.

"No its all included in your final price." she says.

"That's a bit stupid." He says.

"Draco!" I snap.

"What?" He says.

"Anyway. That's the order and the deposits here." I say handing over the money.

"Thank you." She snaps her friendly tone vanishing.

"You're so rude!" I insist as we get outside.

"That'll teach her for being on the happy pills." He says casually.

"Draco!" I say.

"What, she was way to happy." He says smiling. "She works in a crappy publishers. Why would you be that happy?"

"Because im the manager." I voice says. We turn and see the woman looking outraged.

"You dropped this." she says chucking my wallet at me and storming of.

"Think she still likes us?" Draco says smiling.

"I doubt it." I say laughing and wrapping my arm around his waist as we walked home.

"They're here. They're here!" Draco shouts running through the flat with a small box.

"Shall we have a look?" I suggest.

"No lets go give them give them out." He says excitedly.

"We're going to give all of them out by hand?" I say worriedly.

"How about just the first few." He suggests grabbing the first few out the box and walking out the flat. He pokes his head around the door before he shuts it. "You coming?"

"What's the first one?" I ask.

"Isaac and Lexxi." Draco said smiling. "Lets go say hi."

I walk though the familiar tattoo shop and Lexxi smiles widely at me. Until she see's Draco by my side and her smile falls slightly. "Must still fancy me" I think.

"Hey guys." She says smiling.

She looks pretty as usual her long hair is down and falling past her shoulders. Her deep red lipstick is painted across her lips and instead of the usual purple contacts they're pink. She's wearing black shorts with fishnets and a tight white shirt and red waistcoat.

"Hey pretty lady." I say making her blush and Draco scowl. "Is your master home?"

"He's out back. I'll get him." She says disappearing.

"Flirt." Draco snaps.

"Who?" I ask.

"Both of you." He mutters sulkily.

"Come on I only have eyes for you." I say embracing him from behind and resting my head on his shoulder. We hear someone clear there throat and pull away quickly.

"What can I do you for?" Isaac asks.

"You can do me any time you don't need a reason" Draco says cheekily and gives his friend a friendly hug. "How are you mate."

"All the better for seeing you guys. I haven't seen you since…" he trailed of as he remembers the disastrous last time involving me and a tattoo.

"Well for ages." Lexxi finishes for him. "What are you guys here for?"

"To give you this." I say producing an invitation from my pocket and handing it to them.

Isaac takes it and opens it and immediately laughs.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Are you planning in advance Draco?" She asks giggling.

"What are you on about?" He asks.

"Dear Isaac and Lexxi you are invited to Draco's funeral where there will be celebrations and gratitude for the loss of this man." He looked up and smirked. "Look Draco I know you can be an arrogant son of a bitch but that's a bit harsh on yourself."

"I didn't…. we didn't…. I…. what…she…there…must be a…. mistake?" I stammer.

"No. Oh look there's even a funny illustration of a grim reaper." Lexxi says happily.

"This is your fault." I say to Draco who's laughing with Lexxi.

"This isn't funny!" I snap.

"I think it is." He says happily. "No we can get a full refund."

"Draco. Its and invite to your funeral." I say firmly.

"I know." He says. "I might even go. I always wanted to see how my death would turn out."

Did u like?? good as the last one? Shouldnt have bothered? plz tell me wat u think!!


	2. Underwear shopping

I hope this becomes as popular as the last story. I've had as much fine writing this one as i did when i wrote the last one. Thanks for all your reviews i love reading them all. I've tried including more humour in the sequel, so let me know if it works. Thanks, and keep the reviews coming! x

* * *

"Oh Harry its not the end of the world." Remus says happily putting the invitation on the coffee table and sitting back.

"I know its not. I'm just paranoid that everything's going to go wrong." I say smiling slightly

"At least your not alone this time." He says calmly.

"I guess your right. Its so weird, I cant imagine my life without him." I say.

"That's love for you Harry. I'm the same with Sirius." Remus says sighing. We here the door slam and watch as Sirius enters the room, covered head to toe in mud.

* * *

"Don't say a word!" He snaps storming upstairs.

"Even like that?" I ask.

"Yeah, even like that." He says with a chuckle. "So, what have you got sorted?"

"Barley anything, we started planning a few weeks ago, and then it was Blaise and Evans wedding. Since then there just hasn't been the time." I say smiling.

"It'll be good. Stop worrying." Remus says ruffling my hair.

* * *

"Draco!" I call as I let myself in the flat.

"In the studio!" He shouts.

"What are you doing?" I ask leaning against the door and watching Draco crouched over his desk.

"Fixing the invitations." He says simply. He turns and gives me a smile. "Seems as we wont get a refund, I thought it would be easier if I made them ourselves."

"Lets see." I say getting interested and kneeling by the desk.

"There." He says holding up a finished invitation I gasp and look at my fiancés artwork.

* * *

He's charmed the black card to pale blue and added a silver boarder. He's added little stars that he's charmed to twinkle by themselves. And at the bottom he's drawn a character drawing or us and charmed it to make it move. He looks at my face and his smile falls.

"You hate it. I don't mind I was just trying out designs. I can always change them…" I lean in a silence him with a kiss.

"So…you like…them?" he asks smiling.

"I love them." I say throwing my arms around him

"I'm glad you do its taken me all day." He says jokily and nuzzling into my neck. "Oh. I ordered the flowers." He said softly.

"What did you get?" I ask.

"Lily's. That's what you wanted didn't you?" He asks.

"Is there anything you can't do?" I ask jokily and giving him another kiss.

"Well I cant whistle, or juggle…or." He begins but I interrupt him.

"I don't care what you can't do. I love you." I say giving him a soft kiss.

* * *

"Your beautiful. You know that?" He whispers, as I lay curled up in his lap. I look up into his eyes and smile.

"I love you." I mutter.

"I love you more." He adds with a smirk. I smile and snuggle deeper into his chest. He stretches out his hand and lays it next to my own, making our engagement rings touch.

"Any regrets?" I mutter looking down at out rings glinting.

"None." He says kissing my head. "I have all I want in the world."

* * *

"We're going to be late!" I yell from the bathroom.

"Stop interrupting!" I here him shout from the bedroom.

"Interrupting what?" I ask.

"My beauty sleep." He shouts. I stand waiting for the usual insult that follows. "Now fuck off"

"And I thought if I was with a man I wouldn't have this." I mutter walking into the room and seeing Draco covered in a duvet, his blonde hair the only visible thing from his body and sticking up sexily.

"Ahh but im not a man." He says stretching in bed and making the duvet fall almost past his waist. "Im a god."

"Of course you are." I say crawling towards the Draco. He tilts in bed and watches me.

"Do you know how sexy you look when you do that?" He asks leaning on his arm and watching me. I crawl towards him slowly in order to tease him. He watches me intently until he grabs both my arms and pulls me forward making me yelp in surprise. I land on top of him and he smiles.

* * *

"That's what you get for being a tease." He says laughing.

"Oh, but I'm a good tease." I purr. "And now." I say crouching on top of him "Im in control."

"Thought we were going to be late?" He says.

"I don't care. About being late." I smile leaning down and capturing his lips with my own I pull away softly from him and sit up on top of him.

"No more?" He asks disappointingly sitting up and leaning on his elbows.

"We're going to be late Draco." I say grinning and tossing clothes at him. "Get dressed."

"Make me." Draco snaps sticking out his tongue. I turn and sigh.

"Draco." I groan. "Please."

"Make me." Draco repeats, again sticking his tongue out.

"I'll leave you here until you stop being a child." I mutter smirking and sticking my tongue out at him.

"Now who's being a child!" I hear him shout as I walk out the bedroom.

* * *

I stand with my back to the hallway and drum on the table absentmindedly. I hear footsteps padding along the carpet and a smile creeps across my face as he attempts to creep up on me, but I allow him to anyway. I feel his hands wrap around my waist and his head in the crook of my neck. I shiver as his breath echoes on my neck.

"Hi gorgeous." He whispers.

"Talking to another mirror Drake." I mutter jokily.

"Your gorgeous as well." He mutters. "I love you."

"Good." I say pulling away and smiling.

"No "I love you" back?" He says.

"Were already late." I say smiling. I take his hand. "Come on."

* * *

"Where are we actually going?" Draco asks smiling, once we'd apparated to Brighton.

"I said we'd meet Luna and Neville. And I think Blaise and Evan are there to." I say smiling.

"Luna." Draco groans. "She already wants to pick the colours of our suites. And a few days ago she asked me who was going to be wearing the dress!"

"She was joking." I mumble smiling.

"Was she Harry?" He asks raising his eyebrows. "So, let me get this straight, you dragged me out of bed just to see Loony and Neville."

"And Evan and Blaise." I correct him.

"Great the happy couple telling us there honeymoon stories." He snaps. I smile a curl my arms around his waist before whispering in his ear. "Your just jealous."

"Of them? No way. I have something much better." He says smiling.

"Oh really?" I mumble smiling.

"Yes." He whispers smiling he walks ahead of me and looks over his shoulder. "I have you."

"You're too cheesy." I say laughing aloud.

"Only for you." He says smiling.

"Oh great I feel blessed." I say sarcastically.

* * *

I pull Draco by the hand down an ally making sure he doesn't register where we're actually going and listen to him going on about various things but as usual, mostly himself. Not that I mind though! It isn't until we come to the final path he stops.

"Harry?" He asks. I turn and look at him with a smile. He looks at me with a puzzled look. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I mutter grinning and continuing to walk. Before we get to the destination I stand behind him and cover his eyes with one hand and one hand over his mouth.

"Now." I whisper in his ear. "I thought you deserved some fun, and we need it for the wedding anyway."

"What is it?" he mumbled through my hand and trying to pull my hands away from his eyes.

"No peeking," I say kissing his neck. I hear him chuckle and kiss against my hand. I lead him into the shop and the very camp shop assistant gave me a happy smile.

"You ready?" I ask smiling.

"For what?" he asks. I pull my hands away and he stands there open mouthed. He turns around and smiles at me.

"Thank you." He says excitedly, before bounding off.

"You're like a kid in a candy store." I say laughing. He turns around laughing.

"Oh but im much more. Im a man in an underwear store." He says laughing. I walk up to him and grab him around the waist making him squeal cutely.

"I thought you'd like this." I whisper in his ear.

"I love it." He mumbles. He turns around and looks at me. "Why are we here?"

"Well, I need to buy some accessories for the wedding." I say, running my fingers down his spine.

"What? Why do you need…oh." He says grinning. He looks up and smiles at me. "Do I need things?"

"You might." I say smiling. We hear someone clear their throat and look up at a very camp man still smiling at us.

"Do you need any assistance?" He asks cocking a very neatly shaped eyebrow.

"Well…." Draco says smiling. He looks at me and grins. "A threesome could be fun."

"Draco." I say slapping his chest playfully. I look at the shop assistant who seems to be developing eyes for Draco. "We're ok."

"Ok, well let me know if you need anything." He says giving Draco one quick glance before returning to lining up stock.

* * *

"Shopping time." Draco whispers making me smile.

"Pick something then." I say grinning. He looks at me and pulls me over to a changing room before pushing me in.

"Stay there. I'll be right back." He says quickly before disappearing. I stand tapping my feet before he reappears round the door with a wide grin on his face.

"What are you going to make me try on?" I ask worriedly.

"Only a few things." He said smiling evilly before bombing underwear at me. He raises his eyebrows sexily. "Don't keep me waiting."

* * *

With a huff I changed into the black and embarrassingly see-though boxers.

"Are you done?" Draco calls through the door.

"I think so?" I mutter flicking the material uncomfortably.

"You think so? What? Have you forgotten how to put on underwear?" he asks with laughter in his voice.

"I'm not coming out." I state.

"Oh yes you are, you've done it before." Draco says jokily. "In fact this time we're not in front of the whole school."

"That was your fault." I mumble.

"Lets not start this again." Draco says happily.

"Why not. You were the one who decided to snog me in the great hall at breakfast." I huff.

"Ok, ok. Well anyway, you wont come out. I'll come in." he says. Before I can put up a fight he pulls back the door and squashes himself into the cubicle.

"Wow." He says seductively.

* * *

He came up behind me and placed his hands on his my hips. "They suit you."  
"They feel weird." I mumble.

"That's because they're silk." He says resting his head in the crook on my neck. "They look amazing."

"They look weird." I say pinching the fabric of the boxers.

"They look beautiful." He says tightening his hold, is arms snaking to my front. He traced his fingers over my stomach and kissed the side of his throat softly.

* * *

I watched the reflection of our embrace in the mirror and my breath hitched. It was lovely watching Draco do this to me in the mirror.

* * *

"You look amazing you know." He whispers in my ear.

"Don't start Draco." I murmur with a smirk of my face.

"What?" Draco protested jokily.

"You know what." I whisper. "I won't give in to you."

"Oh but you will." He says huskily.

"Draco! We're in a changing room." I exclaim.

"I don't care." He says chuckling and biting my shoulder

* * *

I finally looked up at the mirror before them and find Draco gazing intensely back at me via the reflection, his grey eyes slightly narrowed and full of lust. I turned my head, capturing Draco's mouth in a desperate kiss. I tried to struggle out of it, fearing that we might be watched staff, but Draco held on. He continued to kiss me, and as he moved forward, he pushed me back further into the changing room. The door slammed shut behind us with a loud bang.

* * *

"Draco, we can't…" I start, finally moving away from Draco's mouth.

"You're like an old woman." Draco says jokily. He leans down to kiss me again but I dodge away.

"Someone must have heard that." I say worriedly. Draco looks down and smiles at me.

"I don't care. That guy won't mind anyway." He says.

"That's not the point." I say.

"Then what is the point?" He says not moving his eyes away from me. I jumped slightly as his hands moved from my lower back.

"Draco." I say with a sigh.

"Tell me you don't like it." He says kissing my neck.

"I cant." I mumble.

"And why?" he whispers.

"Because it would be a lie."

"Exactly." He says kissing my shoulder softly.

* * *

"But." I say pulling away with a smile "That still doesn't mean we can do this."

"You bloody tease." Draco said pinching my hip and making me yelp.

"And that's why you love me." I say backing out of the changing room.

"No, I love you because you give me great sex, not because you're a tease." He says jokily. I look up at him pretending to be hurt.

"Is that all I am to you?" I say trying to be sad. "Great sex?"

"Pretty much yeah." Draco says jokily. "No, I love you really."

"Oh really?" I ask.

"Yeah?" Draco says.

"Shame. You're just great sex to me" I say jokily.

"You bastard!" he shouts launching himself at me but I dodge and he goes straight through the changing room doors. I stand there holding in the laughter but I fail and a fall into a fits of hysterics.

"Oh you think that's funny?" he asks raising an eyebrow. I look up and nod. "Oh really? Well maybe you should come out with me."

"What." I say with a confused look, and then I twig and look at his mischievous grin. "No way." I watch him walking towards me and I grip onto the walls with my fingertips.

"Come on Harry." He says with a "butter wouldn't melt" voice.

"No way." I say gripping harder.

"Pwease Harry. Pweety pwease." He says in a stupid voice.

"No, you stay away from me." I say with a grin. As he takes a step forward I dodge round him and step out of the changing room, but before I can react he grabs me around the waist and chuckles in my ear.

"Gotcha." He says huskily.

* * *

"Draco?" a voice echoes through the door. Both of our heads snap up and our jaws drop.

"Mum?"


	3. The Flowers

This is the third part of the story, thanks so much for the reviews!! i'm having fun writing this series, only two more parts to go!!. woop woop!! so sit back and enjoy. but review at the end!!

* * *

"I heard you're getting married

"I heard you're getting married." Narcissa says softly once we were back home.

"I…well…err…. ye…" Draco stammers.

"We did try and contact you." I say kindly and handing her a cup of tea.

"I don't doubt it. I've been away. Celebrating my divorce." She said smiling. She looked at Draco and smiled. "I really am happy for you."

"Thank you." Draco mutters smiling. She looked at me and smiled.

"You two look very good together." She says softly. "I'm glad im not to late to see my son get married. That's if im invited of course."  
"What?" Draco says softly. He looks up and smiles. "Of course you are."

"We were actually hoping we'd be able to contact you so we could invite you." I say sitting down beside Draco.

"So you don't hate me? I know Luciu…" She began.

"That was him." Draco interrupts. "You're not him. You're still my mother."

"You don't know how happy that makes me feel." She said smiling. She stood up and paced towards Draco before throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a hug. And before I knew it she took me by surprise and pulled me into a huge hug.

* * *

"Thank you boys." She says smiling.

"Its ok mum." Draco says happily.

"You do really look good together." She mutters watching, as Draco got comfortable by leaning into my body and resting his legs across my thighs.

"What you saw earlier." I begin, already blushing.

"I understand. You're getting married. You're allowed to be exited." She said smiling. "And anyway, if you've got the body, why not show it off."

This made me continue to blush.

"Anyway. I have to go. And you have more plans to get on with." She said getting up and saying her goodbyes before apparating.

* * *

"So where were we before that?" he says huskily before grabbing me around the hips. "Oh yeah…gotcha."

"Oh yeah I remember now." I say smiling I brushed his lips with mine, and felt him move towards me. It almost all happened in slow motion, and he was in my arms, trying to kiss me back but I pulled away teasingly and his grasp around my waist tightened.

"Don't be a tease." He whispers. And with that he pulled me towards him, and he was kissing me. With his tongue inside my mouth, fighting mine, fighting my tongue, and he was holding me. And I was stroking his hair, well holding his head, pulling his mouth to mine. Violent, hard, pressing kissing. Violent hands, holding him, feeling passions.

* * *

"Draco." I tried to say.

"Mmmph?"

* * *

No, this wasn't the time for talking. He was unbuttoning my shirt, no ripping my shirt off, and I was doing the same to him. And his hands were at my waist, my waistband, unclipping my waistband, unzipping my trousers, and he stopped kissing me and moved down.

"Draco?" I say again. He looks up and rests his head in the usual spot above my waistband. He smiles playfully and I sigh. "Were on the sofa."

"So what." He says, his head disappearing again, I was about to pull away when he suddenly bit my lower hip.

"Draco!" I yelp.

"What?" Draco protested. "I know it turns you on."

"I know…but still." I say grinning.

And he brought me close, so close, and then stopped.

"I want this to last," Draco says grinning as he moved back to my mouth with his lips, and he manoeuvred me to the sofa, and we spread onto it, against the soft leather; leather which stuck to my back.

* * *

"Draco." I mutter.

"Shh." Draco muffles.

"But Draco." I say trying to wriggle away.

"Shhh…" Draco mutters.

"Draco!" I say.

"Harry will you shut up!" Draco snaps jokily and slapping my bare chest.

"What if someone comes in." I worry. Draco groans and flicks the door with his wand before going back to my chest. "Happy now."

* * *

"Lie beside me." He mumbles.

"Oh Draco." I sigh.

"Will you shut up and do it." He snaps jokily. I sigh before lying down and facing Draco. He smiles before leaning in and kissing me softly, his fingers curled around my hair and his other hand caressed my cheek.

"I do love you." He whispers his eyes lingering in my own.

"I love you to." I say softly. I smile. "This isn't getting you into my pants very quickly. Is it?"

"Can't your boyfriend be romantic?" He asks cocking an eyebrow and smiling dreamily.

"My boyfriend, yes. My fiancé, no." I add with a grin. He smirks before attacking my neck with kisses. I gasp as he begins to nipple the tender spot close to my Adams apple and I grab the pack of his jeans.

* * *

"Your hands are cold." I mutter as his hand stretches past the waistband of my boxers.

"My magic touch." He adds with a smile.

"You're frozen touch more like." I say jokily, and wriggling around.

"What are you doing?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

"Trying to get your hand warm." I say grinning.

"Trying to do all the work more like." He adds with a grin, before gripping my hips to stop me moving. "I'll handle it."

"Promises, promises." I say smirking.

* * *

Before Draco could continue there was a crack in the kitchen.

"Hi Harry we're……OH MY GOD! WAT ARE YOU DOING!!" Hermione screeched. Making me cover my face with a cushion to hide my embarrassment. But Draco only sat up and looked at Hermione and Ron with a cheeky glare.

"Do you mind? We were about to have sex?" Draco asks.

"Your on a sofa?" Hermione protests.

"Exactly!" I scream through the muffles cushion.

"Who cares if were on a sofa?" Draco asks. He pulls away the cushion from my face and glares. "Am I ever going to have sex with you?"

"Maybe you could wait till after the wedding? Like most couples?" Ron asks still looking shocked and possibly ill.

"That's not even funny." Draco snaps.

"Maybe she's right. Its twice we've been interrupted. Maybe gods trying to stop us before the wedding?" I suggest.

"What's god got to do with it?" Draco asks looking amused. "And I don't really think a gay couple having sex before marriage is the biggest sin."

"Maybe. But it is possible." I say sitting up and pulling my jeans up.

"I thought we weren't going to mention that bloke anyway?" Draco says.

"Its god Draco, not the local serial killer." I say smiling.

"Same thing." Draco huffs. He looks at Hermione and continues to glare. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Your sample of the flowers arrived at our house, we thought we'd bring them over." Hermione said softly.

"Why'd they go to you?" I ask.

"No idea, but here they are." Hermione said tossing a bag to me. I opened the bags and smiled.

* * *

"I love the smell of…Aachoo!!" I sneeze.

"You ok?" Draco asks.

"Yeah im fine, it's the dust. Anyway these flowers are really…. Aachoo!" I began and sneezed again.

"Maybe your allergic?" Hermione suggests.

"What? I cant…aaachooo!" I sneeze again.

"Its official, your allergic." Draco said smirking.

"This isn't fair!" I whine, " I love…. Aachoo!!"

"I love you to." Draco jokes.

"What are we going to…? Aachoo!!" I begin.

"Have to choose another type of flower." Draco said taking the bag of my lap.

"What if its all flowers?" I ask as Draco sat down beside me.

"We'll have to pin grass and leaves to out suites." Draco jokes.

"That's not funny!" I snap, hitting Draco.

"I know, I know." Draco said softly. He knelt next to me, and smiles. "We could get married here, in out pyjamas, I wouldn't care."

"I know, but I want this to be perfect." I mumble smiling.

"It will, it will. Im going after all!" Draco announces and we both laugh.


	4. The Suits

This is the 4th instalment, Now, im not sure whether, to include the wedding in the final chapter, or to write a new fan fiction just for the wedding part. so let me know in your reviews what your opinions are. Anyway, 4th part!! very exiting!! lol. This chapter was the most fun to write, and the next is going to be the mos fun. All i can say about the last instalment, is rings and the wedding cake. So have fun guessing the finale. And don't forget to review!

* * *

"We could wear pink?" Draco suggests jokily. I look up from my own catalogue and glare playfully.

"No way!" I say with smile.

"Awe, but you'd look good in pink." He says playfully.

"Your not funny." I snap.

"Oh but I am" He says stretching his hands above his head and laughing.

"Draco?" I ask.

"Yup." He says turning his head and smiling at me.

"Its lunchtime, we're still in bed and were looking at magazines." I state.

"Well done genius." He says grinning.

"So, are we going to get up?" I ask looking at him. He looks up at me with his bright blue eyes and smiles.

"Don't you like sitting in bed with me?" He asks jokily.

"You know I do." I say softly. "But that doesn't mean we can't get up."

"But it's a Saturday!" he moans diving under the covers.

* * *

"Draco?" I ask shaking his body from under the duvet.

"Im asleep!" He shouts.

"No your not." I say chuckling and pulling his foot. "We're going to get up."

"No we're not." He says clinging to the bed.

"Draco don't be a child." I say. I look up at the tuft of blonde hair sticking out the corner of the bed and I smile before launching myself onto Draco. I hear im yelp and groan which makes me laugh.

* * *

"Harry! Get of me!" He growls playfully.

"Will you get out of bed?" I ask.

"I might if you get your knee out my groin!" He yells.

"Shit! Im so sorry!" I say jumping of him quickly.

"Yeah you better be!" He says jokily and sitting up. I kneel in front of him and smile.

"Im sorry." I say kissing him softly.

"Is that your apology?" He asks.

"It is if you'll accept it." I say smiling. I look up at him and smile. "Pwease forgive me?"

"Don't do the voice!" He shrieks.

"Why Dwako?" I say putting on the voice again.

"Ok! Ok I forgive you!" He protests.

"Yay!" I say throwing arms around him.

"Your such a girl." I hear him mutter into my shoulder.

"I don't care." I mumble jumping of the bed and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

"I like black." I say softly.

"Just black? That's to boring." Draco mumbles.

"What about black and gold?" Evan suggests helpfully.

"Or black and pink?" Blaise adds jokily. Draco turns and glares at his best friend.

"Why are you here again?" He snaps.

"Because you need our help. And seems as we already have experience." Blaise says jokily.

"And because he's your best man." I say flipping through magazines.

"Yes thank you lover." Draco says.

"What about Black and Red?" I suggest grinning.

"Stupid Gryffindor." Draco and Blaise mutter jokily under their breath.

"I don't look good in red." Draco mumbles

"Yes you do." I mutter.

"No, I don't." He insists. "What about Green and black."

"Bloody Slytherins." Evan and I mutter under our breaths and exchange looks with smiles.

"You look good in green Harry." Draco says.

"No I don't." I mutter continuing to look through magazines.

"Yes you do. Especially green silk." He mumbles. I choke slightly and look up and see him chuckling to himself while reading the magazine.

"I don't remember." I mutter blushing.

"Yes you do." Draco mumbles and looks up before grinning sexily. "I have the pictures."

"Draco, don't you dare." I snap playfully.

"I want to see these pictures." Blaise says jokily. I turn and glare.

"No you don't. Draco don't you dare." I snap.

"Fine, fine." He mumbles.

"How about Royal Blue?" I suggest. Draco skims a few pages before looking up.

"Say that again?" He asks.

"Black jacket, black trousers, white shirt, royal blue waistcoat and a cravat." I say again with a smile.

"I like it." Draco says.

"I can make anot…what?" I babble before stopping.

"I like it." Draco says grinning. "I love it! Shall we order it now?"

* * *

Before I could answer him he's jumped up and was bounding over to the phone with the magazine in his lap.

"I guess he's exited." Evan hisses jokily and I smirk.

"You should have seen him when we went shopping for underwear." I say smiling.

"What was he like?" He asks.

"A kid in a candy store. Until his mum showed up." I say smirking.

"His mum?" Evan asks smiling.

"Yeah. So that was embarrassing." I mumble smiling.

* * *

"They're coming next week." Draco yells excitedly, before running through the house and jumping onto my lap.

"God Draco." I groan, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning into his neck.

"What." He says looking down at me and smiling.

"Your not exactly light." I mutter laughing.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" He asks pretending to look upset.

"No." I mumble.

"Yes you are! Your saying im fat!" Draco snaps jokily.

"Oh Draco shut up." I laugh shoving him of my lap.

"Well that's a great way to treat your fiancé." He huffs and I laugh softly.

"Draco?" I ask.

"Yup." He says softly.

"Isn't the wedding next Saturday?" I ask.

"Yeah. Your point being?" Draco asks oblivious.

"And when are the suits coming?" I ask.

"Err…Thursday." Draco says.

"Thursday!" I yell.

"They'll be fine." He says.

"And if they're not?" I ask getting worried.

"Then we'll get married in our pyjamas?" He suggests jokily I pick up a pillow and swat him around the head.

"That's not funny!" I protest.

"Oh I dunno." He says. "You'd look quite good with a bouquet and boxers."

And with that I tackled Draco and threw him backwards on the sofa.

"You're not funny." I protest tickling him.

"Yes it is!" He yells through laughter.

* * *

"Harry, Harry!!" Draco yells jumping on the bed.

"What Draco?" I mumble through the duvet.

"The suits, the suits. Its today, its today!" Draco yells excitedly.

"I don't care Draco I need to sleep" I snap wrapping the duvet tighter around me. Until I think about he's said and sit up.

"Its today?" I ask. And look at Draco already dressed.

"Yes! Lets go!" He squeals pulling me up from the bed.

"Draco." I say.

"Not enough time lets go!" Draco says excitedly.

"But Draco." I say.

"No time Harry!" He says.

"Draco!!" I yell and Draco stops.

"What now Harry!" Draco snaps jokily, as if I've been complaining for hours.

"Can I get dressed first?" I ask, and Draco looks down at me standing topless and in loose pyjama bottoms. "Even though I wouldn't mind walking into the shop like this, you wouldn't like it if I got checked out."

"Do you have to get dressed?" Draco asks cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes!" I protest. "I was joking."

"How long will you be?" Draco huffs slumping down on the sofa.

"Ten minutes. Im not like you." I say jokily.

"Yeah I know. I look after myself." Draco mutters sarcastically under his breath.

* * *

"10 minutes! That's what you said, not half a bloody hour!" Draco snaps.

"I was 10 minutes." I say grinning.

" More like 20. I got bored." He whines jokily.

"You get bored during the adverts on telly." I say laughing.

"I have a short attention span." He mutters grinning.

"Yeah, don't I know it." I mutter smiling and holding his hand.

"The suits are going to look amazing. Thanks to my idea." He says happily.

"Err…who's idea?" I say raising my eyebrows.

"Well I helped." He mutters.

"You ordered the suits." I say laughing.

"Exactly, I helped." He says with a smirk.

"Fine, fine. But I chose the colours." I say simply.

"Yes, yes." Draco says laughing.

* * *

As we walked up to the shop we were met with Seamus and Dean and Blaise and Evan.

"What are they doing here?" Draco asks.

"Ron and Blaise are best men Draco." I say smiling.

"I know but still." Draco huffs.

"They need to be fitted as well." I say.

"I know, I know. But I wanted this to be our day." Draco huffs.

"But Draco we're getting married." I say pulling him closer. "And then we have all the time in the world."

"Your so romantic." He says softly.

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask.

"No. Defiantly not." He says with a smile. "That's why I love you."

"I love you too." I say smiling.

* * *

"Will ye pansies hurry up!" Seamus yells jokily.

"Yeah we haven't got all day!" Blaise adds.

"Oh fuck off!" Draco snaps at his best friend.

"Your normal greeting as always is appreciated." Blaise says sarcastically.

"Anyway. Shall we do this?" I ask smiling, and walking into the shop.

"Err…. Harry?" Seamus asks running up to me.

"Yeah…Pickup and fitting for "Malfoy" I say to Seamus and then to the assistant.

"Why'd ye pick me as best man?" He asks.

"Be…cause you're the best." I say jokily.

"Seriously Harry, why not Ron, or Evan, why me?" Seamus asks.

"Well Evan just had his wedding, and even though he's my best friend, he'd probably end up loosing the rings or saying something embarrassing or rude as his best man speech." I say with a chuckle. "Do you mind?"

"Who me? No way! Im flattered, I really I am." He says with a smile.

"Good. Now lets go get these suits fitted." I say putting my arm over his shoulder and laughing.

* * *

"So what flowers are you having now Draco?" Blaise asks jokily.

"Yer that's it rub it in." I snap jokily.

"What was it again Harry? These flowers are really…. Aachoo!" Evan mimics jokily.

"Ha Ha, very funny." I huff slumping down next to Draco and snuggling into him. I look up at him and he looks down at me and smiles.

"I love you." He whispers.

"Love you to." I say kissing him softly.

"Guys, Guys! Please!" Dean jokes. Draco turns and sticks his tongue out dean and I turn and smile.

"They're allowed." Evan said sitting down next to Blaise and smiling.

* * *

"The Malfoy and Potter party?" A young woman says softly and we all turn and look at her.

"Im guessing this is a gay marriage?" She asks happily. "Either that or there's a lot of best men."

"You were right the first time." Draco says getting up and shaking the woman's hand. "Hi, im Draco, I made the call, and this is my fiancé Harry"

"Hi Harry." She says softly and I look up and wave shyly. "And who are the best men?"

And with that Blaise and Seamus put their hands up.

"Ok well we have all your suits here. The changing room are through here." She says motioning to the back room "And we'll see you when you're dressed."

* * *

20 minutes later………

* * *

"Fuck"

"Bollocks!"

"This isn't funny!"

"Oh my god!"

"Think they've fit?" Evan asks jokily.

"Not a chance." Dean says smiling.

"This should be funny." Evan says happily.

"Hun!" Blaise yells.

"Yes love!" Evan yells.

"How'd you feel about men in angle bashers?" He yells.

"That's not funny Blaise!" I yell through my own door.

"I wasn't being funny!" Blaise yells, stepping out of his booth. His trousers were to small and were raised high enough to see his sock. His shirt was to big and made him look like a pirate, and his waistcoat wouldn't even do up as soon as Evan and Dean looked at him they collapsed into hysterics. "I told you."

"How's yours?" Seamus asks stepping out his own booth with a jacket that came far down his hands and his trousers came past his feet.

"You've shrunk babe." Dean jokes.

"I know." Seamus says jokily.

* * *

Draco was next to step out of his booth. His trousers were the same as Blaise and too tight and his shirt was also to tight. And as for the waistcoat, it was so long it came down to his knees.

"Well there seems to be something very wrong." Draco says jokily. "Harry? Are you ok?"

"Im not coming out. It's ruined." I mumble through the door.

"Its not ruined. Please come out?" He says again. I open the door slowly and Draco stands in front of me, and smiles at me.

"Yours to eh?" He says softly.

"Why'd it go wrong?" I mumble.

"Oh Harry." He says pulling me into his arms. "It's going to be fine."

"Not it won't. Everyone ruined." I mutter into his shoulder.

"Shh…. don't talk like that." He mumbles into my hair.

* * *

"Does anyone know a clothing spell?" Blaise suggest.

"We're all men, why would we know that?" Dean asks.

"Well Draco might." Seamus says jokily.

"Fuck off." Draco mouths.

"What about Hermione?" Evan suggests, we all look up at him and he blushes. "Wouldn't she know a spell?"

"Yes…yes she would. That's a fantastic idea!" Draco says. "Well, call her!"

"Do you need any help? The woman asks through the door.

"No, No, none at all." Draco says quickly.

"I came as quick as I could." Hermione said.

"We called you 5 seconds ago." Seamus says jokily.

"Well I'm sorry I took so long." She snaps, and we all exchange smirks. She looks around and tries to hide a smirk. "You really do need my help."

"You don't say." Draco mutters sarcastically.

"Can you fix them?" I ask nervously. She looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"This is me your talking about." She says with a smile. "Come here, we'll get started."

* * *

"Bloody hell woman I have got feeling there!" Seamus yells as she transfigured the inside leg.

"Oh shut up im doing the world a duty." She snaps.

"What?" I say smiling. Feeling a lot better in the transfigured suit.

"Well if I stop little Seamus's running around, im doing the world a duty." She says jokily. "Right, I think you're done. Next please."

* * *

Once we all stood in our newly transfigured suits we admired ourselves properly.

"I think I preferred my loose." Seamus jokes causing a jab in the ribs from Dean.

"I love them. You have very good taste Harry." Blaise says spinning around.

"Well, thank you." I say happily.

* * *

"Two more days!" Draco says wrapping his arms around me from behind. "And then you'll be Mr Malfoy."

"Mr Potter sounds better." I mutter jokily.

"I don't want to sound like a trains potter." Draco jokes.

"Herm? Does Mr Potter sound like a train spotters name?" I ask

"Well it does sound kinda boring." Hermione says happily.

"Oh well thanks." I say jokily.

"Plus, Harry Malfoy sounds better than Draco Potter." Blaise says.

"I dunno, I kinda like Draco Potter." Evan says softly.

"Thank you." I say smiling. "I don't care. Either way. As long as im married to you."

* * *

4th Part over!! "Does a little dance" So did you like it? Did you hate it? Whatever you thought please review and i will continue writing!!


	5. And finally

* * *

Woop Woop!! Its the end!! "Fireworks" thanks for all the reviews. I tried to make something go majory wrong in this chapter but in the end i could bare for there day to go wrong. but dont worry there is a little mishap. So...Enjoy!

* * *

"Draco." I say rolling over to face my fiancé…who wasn't there. "Draco?"

"Down here." A voice echoed from the floor. I rolled over to the side of the bed and found Draco lying on a mattress on the floor.

"Draco? Why you laying on the floor?" I ask. He looks up and smiles.

"You move about a lot when you're excited. I thought it would be easier if I slept on the floor." He mutters sitting up and leaning on the side of the bed.

"You did that for me?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah. I know you'd want to sleep comfortably…. why are you looking at me like that?" He asks looking worried.

"I love you, you know that?" I ask smiling.

"I love you to you idiot." He says leaning in and kissing me softly. As we deepen the kiss we hear someone clear there throat and turn and see Blaise and Seamus standing there already dressed.

* * *

"Are you still here?" Draco snaps jokily. Standing up and sitting next to me on the bed.

"Yes. Were still here. And lets face it, if we weren't here, you wouldn't have got out of bed yet." Blaise says jokily.

"Yeah a we wouldn't be sleeping either." Draco says winking.

"Draco!" I say slapping his chest.

"What? Im stating facts." He says happily.

"Anyway. Its 10am, we don't have to be at the hotel until 4pm, so we have enough time to do the cake and get you dressed." Seamus says.

"Wait…who's doing the cake?" I ask.

"Evan." Blaise says happily.

"Evan?" Draco says raising an eyebrow. "Doesn't he burn toast?"

"No, he's good at cooking." Blaise says.

"He's a cop, not a caterer." Draco mutters jokily.

"Give him a chance Dray." I say pulling him up from the bed. "Have you got the rings?"

"Yup." Blaise says holding up his hand and showing the extra two rings on his fingers.

* * *

"Come on wife we need showers." Draco says pulling me up from the bed.

"Who else is here?" I ask.

"The usual." Seamus says.

"Everyone then." I say with a smile. "Is anyone meeting us at the hotel?"

"You're the bloke who lived your gonna have millions." Blaise says jokily.

"To much talk of weddings! I need a shower!" Draco protests pulling me past the crowds and into the bathroom.

"Sheesh." Seamus begins smirking. "Anyone wouldn't think he's getting married today!"

* * *

"Can you believe its today?" Draco asks wrapping his arms around me from behind and leaning in the crook of my neck.

"No...It...sheems...ike…lonely…esterday…I…supposed." I say while brushing my teeth.

"I'll pretend I know what you just said." He says laughing. He looks at my reflection in the mirror and smiles. "It's going to be perfect."

"I know." I say smiling. "Lets go outside."

"Here comes the bride, all fat and wide!" Ron sings jokily.

"Your so not funny!" Draco snaps jokily.

"Who said I was talking to you?" He snaps back playfully.

"Oi! Are you saying im fat!" I yell coming out the bathroom.

"He's only joking." Hermione says softly.

"Well duh!" Draco says happily.

"I've never seen you so happy." Dean jokes.

"Hmm…I wonder why that is?" Draco mutters sarcastically. He turns and see's Evan and Blaise muttering in the kitchen.

"How's Gordon Ramsey?" I ask looking at the kitchen worriedly.

"Two tiers one to go!" Evan announces proudly.

"Who's icing them?" I ask.

"Luna and Blaise." Hermione says smiling.

"Err…what?" Draco says worriedly.

"Don't worry Remus is supervising." Ron says happily.

"Oh I feel so much better." Draco mutters under his breath.

"What can we do?" I ask sitting on Draco's lap in and armchair, as there are no spare seats.

"You can sit down and shut up." Hermione orders.

"I wouldn't worry Harry. I've been banned from helping as well." Sirius huffs.

"That's understandable." Draco says grinning.

"Like whys." Sirius says to Draco, and he scowls playfully.

* * *

In the Kitchen…

* * *

"Reckon they'll like it?" Evan asks while stirring the mixture.

"Course they will it looks amazing." Blaise says smiling.

"Can you stir the mixture while I get something out of the oven." Evan says handing the bowl to Blaise.

"Sure I'm good at mixing thing up." Blaise mutters with a wink.

"Are you sure they don't want yellow icing, or even green?" Luna asks.

"Draco would kill you." Remus says with a smile. "I think we should just stick with white and the blue ribbon.

"But that's so dull." She says.

"That's Draco and Harry for you." Evan says jokily.

"Come of it! There the most unlikely dull couple." Remus says jokily.

"Err…guys? I think we have a problem." Blaise whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" Evan whispers back.

"Because Draco's going to kill me!" He hisses.

"Oh god, what've you done?" Remus whispers.

"The rings." Blaise hisses. And with that they both look down at Blaise's now bare fingers.

"Where are they?" Evan hisses.

"That's the problem." Blaise says. "I think they've gone in there."

"The cake mix?" Remus whispers and Blaise nods.

"Well get them out!" Evan hisses.

"What's happening?" Hermione ask.

"Idiot lost the ring in the cake mix." Evan mutters.

"He what!" Hermione hisses. "Have you tried and accio charm on them?"

"Oh because that's not going to look suspicious? Rings flying out a cake mix bowl?" Remus says with a smile.

"Well your gonna have to find them by hand." Hermione hisses. "And fast."

"We've got bloody hours woman!" Blaise snaps jokily.

"Oh just find them!" She hisses with a wave of a hand.

* * *

The Living room….

* * *

"Do you know what?" Draco says leaning against my back and wrapping his arms around my stomach.

"What?" I say turning and looking at him.

"I think I prefer Draco Potter." He says softly I turn and laugh and he continues to look up at me seriously and I stop laughing.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yeah. I mean Harry Malfoy just doesn't sound right." He says seriously.

"Bloody hell your serious!" I say laughing.

"Well yeah." He says smiling. "Do you mind?"

"No of course I don't!" I say laughing.

"Okay. The Potters it is!" He says happily.

* * *

"Got it!" We hear Blaise yell proudly. We look and see the others telling him to shut up and jab him in the ribs.

"What'd you think that's about?" Draco asks.

"I'm afraid to ask." I say jokily.

* * *

1pm

"What are you doing?" Hermione rants. Draco and I look at each and smile. We were sitting on the sofa; well Draco was laying down with his legs resting across my own legs that were crossed, and I was leaning back on my arms.

"We're…. sitting down?" Draco says.

"Why? You have 3 hours left." She rushes.

"Exactly, 3 hours. We don't exactly need to do our make-up or nails." I joke.

"Done mine." Draco says raising his hand to show clear shiny nails. We both turn and give him a weird look, which causes him to blush and put his hand down.

"I was bored." He mumbles.

"Okay…anyway. We don't need to get dressed until at least 3pm." I mutter smiling. "Calm down Herm. Nothings going to go wrong."

* * *

2pm

"I can't believe your getting married Harry." Luna mutters dreamily.

"You cant?" I ask.

"No, my fortune teller told me you were going to marry a mermaid and then get violently killed by the demons of the seaweed." She said happily.

"Demons of the seaweed?" Hermione announces. "I have never heard so much rubbish."

"Who's your fortune teller Luna?" Seamus asks laughing.

"Professor Trelawny." She says proudly and we all laugh. "She's a good fortune teller." Which just causes us to laugh harder.

"I spose she got it half right. I mean Draco could pass as a Mermaid." Blaise jokes.

"Exactly, and ye a perfect mermaid Draco." Seamus adds.

"Why are you picking on me!" Draco protests.

"Cause its fun." Blaise jokes.

* * *

2.30pm

"Is ye mum coming Draco?" Seamus asks.

"Yeah. We invited her a week ago." He says.

"Oh yeah, she told me about your shopping trip." Sirius says jokily.

"What? How'd you hear about it?" I ask.

"Well we are cousins. We talk most days." Sirius says jokily.

"Oh god what else do you know?" I say burying my head in Draco's chest making him laugh.

"Oh we know many things Harry, we just pretend not to." Remus says laughing.

"You pretend?" Draco says leaning on my shoulder from behind me.

"Well, there are some things we don't want to know about our godson." Sirius says laughing.

"I spose so." I say smiling.

"Anyway, we should go. We'll see you at the church." Remus says smiling.

"We should get off to." Neville says. "Come on Lu."

"Bye Harry. See you at the wedding. I can't wait to see you in your dress." She says.

"Dress?" Blaise mouth's to Evan and Evan chuckles.

"Luna I'm not wearing a…" but they'd already apparated.

"Was she being serious?" I ask.

"I think she was joking." Hermione adds.

"I don't." Seamus says laughing.

"You'd look good I a dress Harry." Draco jokes.

* * *

"Who else is coming then?" Seamus asks.

"Loads of people." Draco says happily. "Some…one kept adding names to the list."

"Oh like you then. "Can we add her to the list she seems nice." I mutter jokily.

"She was nice." He mutters.

"She was a waitress." I say, making people laugh.

"Yeah and she was nice." Draco says grinning.

"The minister of magic wanted to come." I say laughing.

"What'd you say?" Ron asks.

"Said that I was only inviting people that were my friends…. or people I liked." I say smiling and everyone laughed, except Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione yells.

"What? He deserved it." I say jokily.

"Maybe, but still, he is still the minister." Hermione scolds.

"He could be the saviour of the world and he still wouldn't be coming to the wedding." Draco jokes.

"Yeah, because im already going." I say grinning.

* * *

3pm

"Dressing up time." Draco jokes going of to the bedroom. Hermione and Evan were already dressed. Blaise and Seamus were sorting out there Cravats, as Seamus's wouldn't lie straight and pinning white roses to their jackets. Hermione was lengthening her hair with her wand and adding extra diamantes to her black dress.

I followed Draco into the bedroom and found him buttoning up his shirt. I leant against the door and smiled while watching Draco. Draco always smiled when he was happy, and even now his dimples were shining out from the corners of his smile.

"Its bad luck you know." He said turning his head and looking at me.

"Are you saying you're the bride?" I ask smiling and getting dressed myself.

"Hmm…I guess I am." He says grinning.

"Well I guess that's kinda true." I say smiling and pulling on my jacket. "Dray can you help?"

"Course." He says smiling and standing up to straighten my cravat. We lock eyes and I smile, I know that look.

"No Draco." I say smiling.

"What?" he protests.

"I know that look." I say laughing. "We haven't got time."

"After?" He asks.

"Oh yes definitely after." I say smiling and leaving the bedroom. Before I leave I stick my head around the door and grin. "You better stay here and sort that out. Not the best thing for Hermione to see."

"You could sort it out?" He says tipping his head to the side.

"I would, but I think I'll wait till tonight." I tease.

* * *

"Wow, you sure you want to marry Draco Harry? Because im always free." Blaise jokes.

"No your not." Evan adds and jokily jabbing his husband in the ribs.

"Sorry, Draco's the only man for me." I say.

"Harry your cravats not straight." Hermione says rushing up to me and pulling my cravat about.

"What can I say? I can't do anything straight." I mutter smirking.

"Well that's good to hear." Draco says appearing from the bedroom.

"Finished now have you?" I say cocking an eyebrow.

"Yup." He says wrapping his arms around my waist. "I like this. I could do it every day."

"What get married?" Ron asks.

"Yer I love it." He says grinning.

"Well ye mad. My wedding day was the…" Seamus began before Dean looked at him with an "Oh really" look. "Was the…. Best day of my life."

"It is pretty hectic though." Blaise adds. "We were rushing around everywhere."

"Still good though." Evan says smiling.

"Oh yeah…still good." Blaise says leaning down and kissing Evan softly.

"Err yuck, please, get a room!" Draco protests.

"We're in a room." Evan corrects.

"Well fuck of somewhere else then." Draco says smirking.

"We should be going anyway." Ron says happily.

* * *

3.30pm

Everyone else had left the house by apparating to the hotel.

"Draco?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He says softly.

"What are we waiting for?" I ask.

"You'll see." He says with a grin, my head snaps up and smile.

"What are you hiding?" I ask.

"Ahh that's for me to know." He says with a smile. We sit in silence until we hear the door buzzer go.

"Come on." He says pulling me up.

"What are you up to?" I ask.

"You'll see." He says happily.

* * *

As we get outside he covers my eyes with his hand and I laugh.

"Draco." I say with a smile.

"Shh." He says leaning into my own body.

"Draco, let me see." I protest jokily.

"Ok, Ok." He says softly. I gasp as he uncovers my eyes to reveal a red Pontiac Chieftain Convertible (Cadillac)

"You did this for me?" I ask.

"Yup." He says quickly before I throw my arms around him and pull him into a crushing hug. "I did good?"

"Yes, you did good." I say laughing happily.

"Well. Are we going to this wedding?" He asks laughing.

* * *

"Nervous yet?" I ask as we drive through the streets.

"Nope." He says with a smile.

"How about now?" I joke.

"Nope. Why? Are you?" He asks.

"Me…No…no way…I'm… terrified." I say with a smile.

"Its gonna be ok." He says clasping my hand.

* * *

"Harry?" He asks as we stand in the reception waiting to walk into the service.

"Yeah." I say turning and looking at him.

"Im nervous now." He mumbles.

"How nervous?" I ask smiling.

"Ok, ok im terrified." He says.

"Come here." I say pulling him into hug. And whispering into his ear "Its gonna be fine."

"Stand still." I say smiling as I pin his rose to his jacket.

"You stand still." He snaps jokily while also trying to pin a rose to my jacket.

"Are you ready?" A man in a grey suit suddenly asks. We both look up at and smile.

"I guess we are." I say smiling.

"Once the music starts, that'll be your cue to enter." He says smiling. "Good luck."

We stood in silence until the faint sound of music began.

"Ready?" I ask clasping his hand.

"As I'll ever be." He says smiling nervously.

"Lets go then." I say softly before leading each other into the hotel hall.

* * *

"Still nervous?" I whisper as we walk down the aisle between our friends and family.

"What?" He whispers.

"Nervous?" I whisper.

"No way." He whispers smiling. We both smile as we stop in front of the registrar.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman. As you're all aware I'm the civil registrar, and I'll be conducting your service today." He begins

"On behalf of Harry and Draco, I would like to welcome you all here today. It means a lot to them that you can be here to share with them in their happiness and to witness their Civil Partnership vows. However, if any person here present knows of any lawful impediment to this Civil Partnership then they should declare it now." He adds. He looks around before smiling. "Now that's over with we can continue, Civil Partnership requires devotion, the ability to listen, the wisdom to know when we are wrong and the humility to be able to put things right. Above all it requires unquestioning love. Do you both share these feeling for one another?"

"We do." We both say.

"As well as the strong love and respect that is clear that Harry and Draco have for each other, they share similar principles and priorities. Their relationship enables them to face life positively and constructively, and they now wish to live with the commitment and understanding that Partnership represents." He says.

"Harry, will you take Draco to be your partner, and will you remain true to him for the rest of your life together?" he asks.

"I will," I say looking at Draco and smiling.

"Draco, will you Harry to be your partner, and will you remain true to him for the rest of your life together." He asks,

"I will." Draco says happily.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have now reached the moment where ... and ... will exchange their partnership vows with each other, so will you please stand." He says and with that the echo of feet echoes around the hall.

"Harry will share his vows first." The registrar says sharing a friendly smile. I smile and turn to Draco with a smile.

"I stand here today, to make a commitment. I give you this ring to show my love to my lover, my boyfriend, my best friend, and now my husband. I take you to be my lifelong partner to respect and cherish for as long as we both shall live." I say looking at Draco who's eyes look wide with happiness. I take the ring from Seamus and place the ring onto his finger.

"Now if Draco will speak his vows." The registrar says. Draco looks up at me with a smile before turning it into his cheeky grin.

"I stand here today, to marry the man I've dreamt about marrying. I will laugh at your silly mistakes and comfort you on your bad days. But I will be with you always. I give you this ring as a token of my love for you, and hope to live a long and happy life forever with you by my side." He says taking the ring from Blaise and placing it on my finger.

"It now gives me great pleasure to pronounce you lifelong partners. You may kiss to seal your commitment." He says with a smile. I laugh before pulling Draco forward and kissing him softly. Applause echoes around us and we look around to see Molly Weasley and Narcissa both wiping tears from their faces.

"We're married!" Draco says excitedly as the wedding part moves to the private room.

"Yes we are." I say clasping his hand.

* * *

As we sit around the wedding breakfast we wait until Blaise stand up and clears his throat.

"This should be good." Draco jokes.

"Like yours you mean?" I ask.

"It was a good speech." He protests.

"You brought up all his X partners." I say laughing

"So?" He says jokily.

* * *

"For those who don't know me I'm Blaise, and for those who do…I apologise! But as the best man, I spose I should do a speech, and seems as Seamus is already to drunk to do his I spose I should just do it." He jokes. "Now, first things first. I wish to toast two of the most beautiful and wonderful people in the whole entire world. But this isn't about them; it's about Harry and Draco! Only joking. So before I begin shall we raise our glasses…. I would raise mine but my husband seems to have taken mine of me. Anyway lets raise our glasses, to Harry and Draco."

"Harry and Draco." Everyone echoes.

"Now. When Draco was a best man at my wedding he took great pleasure in mentioning all my X's but with Draco I wont go into that because by the time we get to number 72 we would have run out of time. At least Draco found that 105 is his lucky number so Harry, well done for being number 105." He says smiling and laughter echoed around the room including Draco and I.

"I would say that Harry's changed Draco, but it would be lying. Draco is never going to change. Harry's only brought out the best in him, and turned him into a better man rather then a camp drama queen. I don't think this is the last we've seen of the potters and definitely not the last we've seen or heard of Draco unfortunately. So for that I wish to congratulate Harry and Draco Potter." Blaise finishes smiling.

"To Harry and Draco Potter." Everyone chorus's.

* * *

"Had fun?" Draco says wrapping his arms around my waist as we danced.

"More to come." I say grinning.

"Oh really?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

"Yes really." I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you." He says happily.

"Love you more." I say jokily.

He takes one of my hands and kissing it softly before his head snaps up with an amused look.

"What?" I ask.

"Your hand tastes of cake mix." He says laughing.

"What?" I say laughing. "That's impossible, we haven't cut the cake and I was no where near it when it was made."

"Exactly." He says grinning.

* * *

"Don't they look happy?" Remus says wrapping his own arms around Sirius.

"Now everyone's married." Sirius says looking up at Remus and smiling.

"Harry still would've looked better in the dress." Luna mutters dreamily.

"You were serious?" Dean asks supporting his very drunk husband with one arm.

"Yes, of course I was." Luna snaps jokily.

"Nothing else to go wrong." Hermione says happily.

"Well they could still have children." Evan says smiling.

"Them? Have children. Somehow that's a weird thing to imagine." Blaise says laughing.

"They'd make good parents." Remus says. "Harry definitely would anyway."

* * *

"Who made the cake?" I ask.

"Bla…" Draco stops and laughs. "Blaise and Evan."

"They dropped our rings. They must've." I say smiling. We both turn and look at the crowd of friends. They all look up like they know we know.

"Oh Blaise." Draco says in patronising voice.

"Oh shit." Blaise says worriedly.

"Come here Blaise we need to talk. Actually to all of you." Draco says and we stop in front of them.

"Having fun Harry?" Luna asks dreamily.

"Yes, thank you Luna." I say softly before turning back to everyone else. "Is there a good reason why are rings smell and taste of cake mix?"

"Err…" Blaise begins looking around. "We've been rumbled run!!"

And the last thing they saw was all of their friends making a mad rush for the exit.

A real ending for a finally perfect day.

Yay the end!! Plz review!!


End file.
